grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud
The Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud is a long-standing vendetta between Blutbaden and Bauerschwein that goes back many centuries. Monroe told Nick that because of the feud, every time a Bauerschwein is killed, Blutbaden are blamed whether they had anything to do with it or not. History Over the centuries, Blutbaden killed Bauerschwein just for fun. They bullied them and killed as many as they could, but recently, the tides have turned. Many Blutbaden don't go around killing Bauerschwein for fun anymore, but more and more Bauerschwein are going around killing Blutbaden because of the past. However, in a rare instance of setting aside their hostile past with one another, Monroe was able to work with a Bauerschwein, Peter Orson, in order to defeat another threat. Recent years Two years ago, Angelina Lasser, a Blutbad, killed two Bauerschwein brothers, Stanley and George Orson, just for fun. To get revenge, a third brother, Lt. Orson, who was an arson investigator for the Portland Police, blew up the houses of both of Angelina's Blutbaden brothers. Orson was one of the first Bauerschwein ever to go after Blutbaden, as throughout the feud's history, it was always the Blutbaden attacking Bauerschwein. Hap Lasser survived because he was outside of his house when it exploded, but Rolf Lasser was killed a month earlier when his house exploded. Hap went to stay with Monroe after his house was blown up, and Angelina soon also went to Monroe's house when she discovered that Hap's house was blown up. Orson learned that his attempt to kill Hap was unsuccessful, so while Monroe and Angelina were out in the woods, he stopped by Monroe's house. Orson knocked on the door pretending to be delivering food, and when Hap answered, Orson shot him multiple times in the torso, killing him. Angelina learned that Orson was getting revenge against her after she killed his brothers. She went to the precinct and searched through Orson's files to find his address. She went to his house where Nick was at, trying to stop her from killing Orson. She attacked Orson anyway, and before she could kill him, Nick hit her in the lower back where all Blutbaden have a weak spot. When she recovered, she got up to attack Nick, but Orson shot her. Before he could shoot her again, Nick stopped him and Angelina escaped. Nick then arrested Orson for the murder of Angelina's brothers. Graydon Ostler opened a new restaurant, Raven & Rose, in Portland and used Völlige Verzweiflung, a mushroom from the Black Forest, to kill Blutbaden. The mushrooms were only dangerous to Blutbaden after they were cooked. All customers at Ostler's restaurant were given tartlets as compliments of the chef, and any Blutbad that ate one would die within 24 hours by having their stomach explode. The mushrooms had a similar effect on Blutbaden as , which is a rare strain of fungus, had on carpenter ants in the tropics. It causes the victim to have a severely bloated stomach and climb a tree where their stomach explodes, killing them. Monroe wanted to kill Ostler after two of Monroe's Blutbad friends were killed from eating the tartlets. Nick wanted to handle the situation as a cop instead of a Grimm, but Monroe wanted Ostler dead because he thought if they let him off easily, then other Bauerschwein would start wiping out Blutbaden. Nick was able to talk Monroe out of killing Ostler by staging a fight between them with multiple other Blutbaden around getting ready to attack. Nick and Monroe fought each other to get Ostler to think Nick was helping him. Nick eventually pointed his gun at Monroe, and when Monroe was going to try to attack again, Nick "shot" him to make it look like he killed him in front of Ostler. Ostler said Nick had to get him out of there before the other Blutbaden attacked. Nick told him he would only save him if he confessed to the murders, for which Ostler eventually did and was arrested. After two kids were killed in a fire started by an Excandesco arsonist named Damien Barso, Nick and Hank got former Lt. Orson out of jail temporarily to help them with the case because he had been tracking the suspect for years, almost catching him one time, before he was arrested. Upon bringing him to the spice shop, Monroe unexpectedly arrived. The old tensions between the two were brought up again as they woged almost immediately upon seeing each other. Hank had to hold Monroe back to prevent him from attacking Orson right away, and Nick tried to explain to Monroe why they got him out of jail, but all Monroe could focus on at the time was how Orson had killed Hap. Rosalee informed Orson of Angelina's death, news that Orson enjoyed hearing, and Monroe demanded that Orson leave. Orson commented on how Blutbaden never give up on the Blutbad-Bauerschwein feud, and Monroe countered, "No, not when it comes to Bauerschwein with blood on their hands." Orson said that Monroe's kind started things, and Monroe said his kind could finish it as well. Nick then stopped the two from arguing any further and was about to leave, but Rosalee stopped them and tried to reason with Monroe, saying finding out who killed the two kids was more important than some old feud. She added that she was sick of hatred among Wesen, citing how she almost lost Monroe to that "old-world stupidity." Monroe alleged that was different, but Rosalee didn't waver, telling Monroe that he should leave if he couldn't handle Orson being there and that they should help the two dead kids in the arson case. He then told Rosalee that she could help and he left. Rosalee came back and told Nick that Monroe had left, and when Nick tried apologizing, Rosalee said that the feud went too far back for him to take any responsibility for what had just transpired and that he should be able to get help if he needed it, "feud or no feud." As Nick, Hank, Rosalee, and Orson continued to work on a concoction to fight an Excandesco, Monroe returned, having calmed down, and started helping them out. After Nick, Hank, and Orson left to go to another crime scene, Rosalee asked Monroe if he was okay, and he said he felt like an idiot and that Rosalee was right. Barso's whereabouts were tracked down as he was found back at the store the two kids were killed. Outside, Monroe and Rosalee delivered the fire retardant concoction they'd made with Super Soakers to apply it to a woged Barso. Their plan worked, though they didn't anticipate that it would cause Barso to explode. After more police officers arrived at the scene, Monroe took a moment to tell Orson that he still didn't forgive him for what he did to Hap, and Orson replied that he'd never forgive Angelina for killing her brothers. Monroe responded, "Deal," and the two shook hands as both Nick and Rosalee looked on in approval. Images Hap Morphs.png|Hap Lasser 106-The Three Bad Wolves.gif 303-Blutbad exploding stomach.gif 303-Man woged before his stomach exploded.png 303-Stomach before exploding.png 303-Dead in tree.png 303-Woman in tree.png 303-Sam woged in the tree.png 303-Bauerschwein chefs.png 303-Ostler with mushroom.jpg 303-Monroe approaches Ostler.gif 303-Monroe woges2.jpg 303-Ostler woged.png Blutbad feuder2.png Blutbad feuder1.png Trivia *The feud is based on the events that took place in The Three Little Pigs.